


One page

by depresane



Series: Vissenvaib the Gorion's Blunderer [8]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Forgotten Realms
Genre: (although they're not quite fictional), Death Sentence, Fanon, Fictional politics, Invasion, Necromancy, Poetry, Punishment, Rhyming, Thay, mentioned war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane





	One page

A wizard in red rushed to his desk; he grabbed piles of paper, cutting the air.  
The room, filled with smoke, shone gold that night; all papers thrown onto trays, left to burn.  
  
Not even a day managed to pass when two mages broke in after a breach.  
The Aglarondan turned 'round in haste; "No evidence left here; they had a snitch."  
  
The Rashemi mage whispered a spell; she walked to the desk, said, "Pull it with me."  
As furniture budged, next to a wall, a piece of paper danced: Page Thirty-Three.  
  
Although they could speak foul foe's tounge, they cast one more charm, decoding the signs.  
The text made it clear: tests on undead were meant to begin on first of Eleint.  
  
An army of rot, hard to destroy; it would have attacked from inside of towns.  
"Abandon respect," last sentence stabbed, "so that the High Regent claim the foe's crown."  
  
All wizards of Thay under arrest; one dared to exclaim, "But you have no right!"  
The Aglarondan showed him the page, "Then, what is the meaning of the Eleint?"  
  
He could only gasp, lower his head, and stay silent even during his trial.  
The wizards in red, now blue or pale, are tied to their poles, awaiting the fire.  
  
'Tis a just pūnītiō, youth,  
for they tried to burn the truth.


End file.
